charmedchosenlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Warren Line
The Warren Line is a family of powerful Witches that started with the birth of Melinda Warren tot the mortal Charlotte Warren. Over the centuries, the witches of this line and their witchcraft have grown in power, culminating in the arrival of the Charmed Ones, the most powerful good witches in existence. History Start of the Warren Line The line started with the birth of Melinda Warren to the mortal Charlotte in 1670, who was a practitioner belonging to a coven of witches in Virginia in the 17th century. Her daughter was blessed with three magical powers, to move objects with her mind, see the future and stop time. As a young adult, Melinda moved to Salem, where she fell in love with a mortal named William Jackson and had a daughter named Prudence in 1689. Shortly after the birth of her daughter, Melinda started an affair with a warlock named Matthew Tate, who later betrayed her and outed her as a witch. Melinda was sentenced to be burned at the stake by Witch Hunters in 1692. Her husband William, in an attempt to defend his wife was brutally slain. Before she was burned, Melinda spoke of a prophecy foretelling the arrival of the Charmed Ones. Prudence Warren was taken in by kind neighbors and later inherited her mother's ability to move objects with her mind. As an adult, she moved to Boston, where she fell in love with and married a man named Robert Manors. In 1710, she had a daughter named Cassandra, who could foresee the future. Missing Years Brianna and the Lord of War ]]Helena was the first first woman in the line to reclaim the name Warren and passed it on to her two daughters, Brianna and Beatrice, born in 1823 and 1825 respectively. She raised her daughters as strong and independent women after being left by her husband. However, there was much tragedy in their lives as Beatrice was born with only one leg, leaving her crippled. Both mother and daughter died shorty after another, leaving Brianna to stand on her own as a young woman. Brianna grew up to be a powerful witch with the power of Telekinesis, which later grew into an advanced and powerful form never seen before. In 1855, Brianna faced a Lord of War in the crimean war and managed to defeat him by separating him from his sword, throwing it for hundreds of miles. Brianna would fall in love with a soldier during the war and had a daughter named Astrid in 1856. Astrid and her Daughters Astrid kept the tradition her grandmother had started and kept the Warren name. She was a skilled potion maker and possessed the ability to project her consciousness elsewhere. She fell in love with a man named Patrick and was the first of the life to move to the west coast, settling in San Francisco. There, they settled and had a family, resulting in the birth of three daughters. Astrid had three daughters, Laura born in 1869, a second daughter Grace in 1873 and a third named Agnes in 1875. Having read the prophecy in the Book of Shadows, Astrid became convinced that her daughters were meant to become the Charmed Ones. However, she quickly discovered that her youngest daughter Agnes had not inherited magic like her sisters and forgot about this dream. The three sisters grew up in a loving family and were very close. Laura possessed the ability to move objects, while Grace could hear secret thoughts. Soon all three sisters fell in love and got married. Grace married a young architect named Edmund Baxter, who designed a manor for them to live in. However, unknown to all, Agnes had secretly grown bitter and resented her sisters' powers. All three sisters eventually had a daughter. In 1984, Agnes gave birth to a daughter named P. Russell. Her sister Laura later gave birth to a daughter named P. Bowen in 1895 and two years later, Grace had a daughter named P. Baxter in 1897. The Cousins The three cousins were raised seperately, while Laura and Grace remained close, Agnes became distant to her family. When their daughters were nearly adults, Laura and Grace defended their family from a powerful demon and were killed alongside their husbands, though they managed to vanquish the demon. Agnes herself died from a heart disease several years later. Her daughter reunited with her cousins after discovering her latent magic. In the 1920's, the government made alchohol illegal. To supply their friends and neighbors with alcohol, P. Baxter and her husband Gordon Johnson opened a speakeasy in the manor. Bowen started working there as a photographer, while Russell worked as a fortune teller and sold potions. During this time, Baxter began an affair with another man, while Russell fell in love with a warlock named Anton. Anton seduced Russell to the side of evil, and wanted her to kill her cousins so he could obtain their powers. Having been raised by her bitter mother, Russell easily turned on her cousins and drank a potion to triple her powers. However, her cousins still managed to overpower her and cursed her and all of her future lives. However, this curse was later broken by Phoebe Halliwell, the reincarnation of Russell. In 1930, Baxter gave birth to a daughter named Penelope in a hotel room in Boston. Meanwhile, Bowen never got married or had children. The Halliwell Family As a young woman, Penny Halliwell fell in love with a man named Allen Halliwell and adopted a hippie-lifestyle, practicing magic in the open. Together, they had a daughter named Patty in 1950. However, when Allen was killed by an evil witch and former friend, Penny became a bitter and devoted demon hunter. She possessed the power of Telekinesis and was responsible for many entries in the Book of Shadows. She also had several more husbands, but kept the name Halliwell. Patty fell in love with a mortal businessman named Victor Bennett and had three daughters with him. Prue, Piper and Phoebe. However, their relationship was strained by magic, as Victor did not want his daughters in danger all the time. They eventually got divorced and during this time, Patty had an affair with her Whitelighter Sam Wilder. She discovered she was pregant with a fourth daughter, but decided to give the child up for adoption to prevent The Elders from discovering their forbidden relationship. Their daughter was also the first Whitelighter-Witch born in the line. In 1978, Patty was tragically killed by a Water Demon and Penny raised her daughters on her own. During this time, she fought with Victor many times until he left permanently. Meanwhile, Penny started to suspect her granddaughters were the Charmed Ones. However, as the girls grew older and fought a lot, she decided to bind their powers for their own protection. The Charmed Ones The Halliwell sisters discovered their magic in 1998 and became the Charmed Ones. During their first year, the sisters met their Whitelighter Leo Wyatt and Piper fell in love with him. After some struggles, they were later allowed to be married. Meanwhile, Phoebe fell in love with a half-demon named Cole Turner. During their third year as witches, Prue Halliwell was tragically killed by the demon Shax, after which her sisters learned of their half-sister Paige Matthews. Through circumstances, Cole Turner later became the new Source of All Evil and after some manipulation and under the influence of her unborn child, Phoebe became his Queen. However, she later reunited with her sisters and vanquished Cole. Phoebe later lost the child after The Seer tried to steal it to become the Source herself. and Chris]]In 2003, Piper gave birth to Wyatt Halliwell, the first male born in the Warren Line. He was later joined by a brother named Chris in 2004. Some years later in 2008, she had a daughter named Melinda Halliwell. In 2006, Phoebe fell in love with a Cupid named Coop and eventually had three daughters with him, the first Cupid-Witches in existence. Their daughters were Prue born in 2007, Penny born in 2009, and Payton born in 2013. Paige fell in love with the mortal Henry Mitchell and had three children with him, the twins Laura and Grace in 2010 and a son named Henry Jr. in 2012. Notes *The line started with Melinda Warren and only had daughters until the birth of Wyatt Halliwell more than three hundred years later. Category:Witches Category:Groups